


A New Watson

by holesinthesky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because of course he does, Children, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Winterlock Exchange, babies count as OFCs right?, sherlock loves kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holesinthesky/pseuds/holesinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing for <a href="http://dhampir72.tumblr.com/">dhampir72</a> for the <a href="http://winterlockexchange.tumblr.com/">Winterlock Exchange</a>. I hope its in the spirit of the request, if not the exact letter - apparently I just couldn't resist the prospect of Sherlock's reaction to an even smaller Watson after Series 3, and this fell out of my hands onto the keyboard!</p><p>Beta'd by the ever wonderful elephantfootprints</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).



“It’s wriggling, John.”

John stifled a giggle and settled in to watch the mayhem unfold. Within reason, of course. “Yes,” he said. “She is. They do that when you hold them like a biological specimen.”

“I don’t know how else I’m supposed to hold it when it wriggles so much! Won’t it see sense and calm down?”

“Not if you carry on like that she won’t,” said John, starting towards him to intervene.

Sherlock’s confused glare turned defensive and he pulled Emma into his chest.

“It’s fine. I can manage, John, really. Idiots manage this every day.”

Once Sherlock had her positioned in the crook of his arm, Emma stopped wriggling and fixed him with a look far too canny for a three-week-old. Sherlock didn’t seem to be able to look away, locked onto her gaze like a deer in the headlights. Emma waved a chubby little hand at Sherlock, resting on the tip of his index finger. Something about the touch seemed to flick a switch in Sherlock and he just stopped. His head jerked up to meet John’s eyes and he looked askance.

“She’s...” Sherlock trailed off, apparently unable to form a sentence. He looked back down at Emma’s tiny face, crinkling with what might have been concentration, or possibly consternation. It was hard to tell on such a small person.

“Yeah, she is, isn’t she?” said John, grinning from ear to ear with pride.

Sherlock made a vague noise of affirmation and kept staring at Emma. Then shocked his small audience by actually _nuzzling_ at her. Apparently the man had affectionate instincts after all.

Emma made her best attempt at communication in the form of a sloppy burbling sound and pawed at Sherlock’s cheek a bit, which Sherlock seemed to take as a return of his affection. His face would have had John in stitches if it wasn’t gently breaking his heart. Sherlock looked like he couldn’t decide between joy and frustration.

“We need to get away, Sherlock, Mary will be finished with the shopping by now,” said John reluctantly.

“Oh. Uhhm...” Sherlock said, tucking Emma closer.

“I could probably text Mary and tell her to come here, though. If you wanted a bit more time with her?” John said, moving to sit next to Sherlock and his daughter.

“Yes. She. Yes. She’s… she’s _fascinating_ , John,” Sherlock said, a breathy sort of wonder in his voice.

John texted Mary, trying to control the enormous grin on his face. It had been such a relief when he had realised that Sherlock and Mary had got on, even if they had ganged up on him in the beginning. To see that Sherlock and _Emma_ might get on was just everything he could have hoped for. He had expected Sherlock to be dismissive of a baby, had worried that Emma would drive a slow and painful wedge between them. By the look on Sherlock’s face though, this wasn’t going to be a problem. Maybe his incredible daughter could be the longest observational study of Sherlock’s life. Even if he never did admit that he had fallen head over heels the first time he met her.


End file.
